Me imagine sin ti
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Paris es un lugar desierto, no estás a mi lado, cada despertar miro buscándote y encuentro tu lugar vacio en la cama .


Este es uno de mis one-Shot… Se lo dedico a todos lo que dejaron reviews al leer algunos de mis fanfic anteriores… Y también a todos que les agraden esta pareja… :3

**Aclaración: **Shugo chara no me pertenece….

**Resumen:** Paris es un lugar desierto, no estás a mi lado, cada despertar miro buscándote y encuentro tu lugar vacio en la cama ¿Dónde estás Amu?

_By: B.M. mi primer amor…_

* * *

**"Cuando la luna caiga al mar…**

**Y el sol deje de brillar…**

**Ese será el día en el que te pueda por fin olvidar…"**

…...

Desde que no estoy junto a ti la lluvia no ha parado, cada uno de mis días se vuelve más gris que el anterior hasta que me quede en una terrible oscuridad, esta oscuridad parecen las mismísimas tinieblas, no he vuelto a ver la luna ni a las estrellas, mi violin quedo olvidado en un cajón lleno de recuerdos, no lo puedo ver sin tenerte a mi lado, como esos recuerdos que le acompañan, todos esos días que viví a tu lado. Pensé que volverías, me dije mil veces que era imposible amarte sin ser correspondido, que vendría a mí con una sonrisa en tus labios, que por fin me dirías lo que tanto desee escuchar, que por fin me dirías un ¨te amo¨ esas palabras que solo quiero escuchar de tus labios.

París es un lugar desierto, no estás a mi lado, cada despertad miro, buscándote y encuentro tu lugar vacio en nuestra fría cama, ¿Amu, Dónde estás? Recuerdo los pocos amaneceres que estuve a tu lado ¿Cómo podría olvidar a la mujer que mas ame en mi vida? Que aun en la distancia no puedo olvidar y sigo amándote como si fuera la primera vez.

Una vez más, volver a Japón no tiene sentido, allí hay tantos recuerdos que dañan a mi corazón, donde se que estabas esperándome por años, ahora tengo tu desprecio, estoy viviendo un desastre, perdí las riendas de mi propia vida, pensar que conservo cada recuerdo mientras te ame, ahora solo puedo ahogar nuestros recuerdos en una botella de alcohol porque simplemente ya nada es lo mismo, me perdí, recuerdo cada beso que me diste, jure recuperarte, me lo prometí a mí mismo, el tiempo no dará marcha atrás, tú con tu nuevo amor y yo con mi soledad.

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, fue la primera vez que sentí amor, la única porque moriría en este mismo instante si tuviera la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que te amo una vez más, siento todo esto por culpa de una niña que conocí por casualidad, por culpa de sus ojos, de su cabello rosa, sedoso y brillante, mis bromas ayudaron para poder acercarme a ella, me pone muy feliz el saber que fui solo yo el que logro conocer a la verdadera Amu… Nadie más que yo, la vi como es en realidad, me enamore de lo que es y no de lo que aparenta, conozco todo, hasta se que solo actúa como la hermana mayor que lo demás esperan, pero en el fondo solo quiere ser una niña normal, me es muy difícil decir que es lo que más me gusta de ella.

La distancia nos separa una y otra vez, los temores, la inseguridad, tratamos de recuperar lo que teníamos, la pasión que nos unió en más de una ocasión, tapando el amor que muchas veces nos costó admitir, nuestro amor fue tan grande, me gusta pensar que sigue siendo real, a pesar de todo se que ella aun me ama, eso es lo que me gusta pensar.

Pensar que todo este tiempo quise despertar de este sueño y simplemente encontrarte a mi lado, razones para cerrar mis ojos hay solo una y esa eres tú, siempre fuiste tú, al cerrar mis ojos tu imagen aparece tan clara en mi mente, cuando estoy con mis ojos abiertos tu imagen es borrosa, la razón para sonreír y vivir solo eres tú, pero teniéndote lejos me es imposible tener fuerzas y ganas para seguir, solo quiero que todo sea como antes, no ser indiferente ante tus ojos, volver a lo que fue… ¿Es mucho lo que pido? Quizás… Los momentos que compartimos no bastan, busco la felicidad, solo contigo la podre encontrar… Siento que me ahogo, quiero respirar, ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Me podrías dar una respuesta? ¿Por qué amarte duele tanto? Duele amarte, se que te perdí hace muchos años, cuando no regrese por ti, como antes, solo quiero verte a mi lado, sé que soy egoísta pero no me imagino feliz lejos de ti, quisiera verte para poder decirte que nuestra historia de amor no tendrá un final.

Muchas veces me pregunte ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes de las indirectas que le mandaba? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes de que le amo? ¿Por qué eres tan distraída, Amu? Aun no entiendo… ¿Cómo me enamoraste? ¿Qué paso? Ahora eres la droga que me ayuda a vivir, estoy agonizando al no tenerte.

No quiero que el tiempo trascienda sin ella a mi lado, el único motivo que me hace feliz, la quiero cerca de mí, para siempre en mis brazos, ella es mi alegría y mi dolor, la distancia entre nosotros me impide respirar, duele mucho el corazón, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, tampoco puedo olvidarte ni un segundo, nunca se valora a alguien hasta que se pierde, esto fue lo que me paso, después de años no me atrevo a nada, la botella de licor, un consuelo irreal que me acompaña, mi vida es un verdadero desastre, solo al imaginármela en brazos de otro es una de las peores torturas que estoy sufriendo, ¿Por qué no te valore cuando te tuve a mi lado? ¿Por qué fui tan idiota? Solo te deje escapar, estabas a mi lado, siempre allí, ahora ¿Dónde estarás? Lo que más me tortura y duele preguntar ¿Con quién estarás?

Amu… Es la niña que quiero, que quisiera poder decirle cuanto le deseo, que altera mis celos, pienso que me estoy muriendo, ahora ella no siente lo que estoy sintiendo, no la tengo, ya no miro mis ojos, ocupa mi mente y mi corazón, es la dueña de mis sueños y la peor de mi pesadillas fue perderle, me enamore de ella al conocerla, un rayo de luz que apareció en mi vida cuando esta no tenía sentido, mi corazón ha quedado vacío, se fue con ella…

…

Ikuto despertó…

….

Miro en su cama y se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba, lo peor, un taxi salía de su casa en Paris y el anillo de Amu estaba en la mesa de luz, lo tomo y salió corriendo, debía decirle que le amaba antes de que sea tarde, tomo su auto y fue detrás de la mujer que amaba, desde hace tiempo tenían problemas y hasta habían hablado de divorcio… Pero ellos se amaban, esa era la verdad, el orgullo cambiaba el guion de sus palabras, en el aeropuerto le busco por todas partes, un vuelo estaba por salir a Japón, le vio allí y corrió antes de que subiera a ese maldito avión que le alejaría de su lado para siempre, cuando llego a donde estaba solo pudo abrazarla…

-¿Me perdonas, Amu?-dijo agitado.

-¿Ikuto?-pregunto ella sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

-¿Me perdonas por ser tan estúpido?-dijo suplicando su perdón.

-Etto-dijo ella ruborizada porque todos los miraban.

-Amu, nunca quiero que te alejes de nuevo, sé que soy un celoso, pero no quiero perderte, te amo más que a mi vida, regresa por favor…

Ella le miro, se sorprendió al ver por primera vez que por el rostro de Ikuto corrían lagrimas, nunca lo había visto así, era muy frio y ya se había olvidado el momento en que había dejado de ser cariñoso con ella, ya había olvidado lo que significaba sentirse amada, el esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto ella-Pensé que ya no me querías en tu vida…

-Soy un idiota, nunca quise decirte eso, hoy me di cuenta de que no quiero perderte, no lo soportaría, perderte y que me odies.-dijo abrazándola.

-¿Por qué, Ikuto?-pregunto llorando, la gente ya no les miraba.

-Me imagine sin ti…-dijo el-No quiero que me dejes, eres todo para mi, ¡Por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes, Amu!

-Pensé que no me querías en tu vida, pensé que era mejor alejarme de ti.-dijo llorando.

-No es así…- solo estaba enojado.

Ella le sonrió, era una buena señal, no le dejaría y él se encargaría de asegurarse de que nunca más se alejara de su lado…

-¿Me perdonas?-dijo él.

-si-dijo ella, segura de sus palabras.

-Te amo, no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces-dijo para luego besarla.

-¿Ikuto? Vas a ser padre…-dijo abrazándole-¡estoy embarazada! Perdóname, me dijiste que no querías nada que te uniera a mí…

-Mentí-dijo abrazándola- me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo… Siempre quise un hijo con la mujer de mi vida… Te amo…

Ella comenzó a llorar, habían pasado mucho tiempo discutiendo y no creía lo que estaba pasando, el no le odiaba, al contrario, ahora tenía todo lo que siempre quiso, Ikuto estaba de regreso, ante ella estaba el hombre del cual se enamoro, el chico rebelde que le había robado el corazón, ahora su familia crecía, ella estaba embarazada…

Regreso a su casa, en el balcón estaban abrazados mirando las estrellas, cuando él le tomo la mano y puso el anillo de casamiento en su lugar, ahora este era su presente, una vez más su amor lograba superar un obstáculo más, una prueba más de que se amaban era que un bebe crecía en su vientre y eso era el comienzo de su historia, se encargarían de escribir su propia historia junto, y superarían todos los problemas del futuro, porque en la vida nada es perfecto, solo hay que saber perdonar.

…

**¨Ámame cuando menos lo merezca…**

**Ya que es cuando más lo necesito¨…**

….

**Fin…**

* * *

¿Merece algún reviews? Gracias por leer… XD


End file.
